Subcellular localization of different photosensitizers will be determined using low light level imaging and the Photodynamic Microscope System (PDMS). Subcellular localization will be determined by matching the fluorescence image with the phase contrast cellular image. In addition, the photosensitizer fluorescence distribution will be compared to that obtained using known organelle staining fluorochromes.